


Hurt, comfort and pride

by andromyntra



Series: How to train a lawyer ^_^ [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra
Summary: A fic set a bit into the "How to train a lawyer" Universe, when Mike and Harvey are comfortably settled as Mentor and Protégé. With the Protégé getting spanked on a semi-regular basis. I decided to post this because this would give us direction on where the series is headed.The puppy has made a mess, yet again. A rather big one. Harvey has to discipline him and think of ways to clean up the mess, or does he?





	Hurt, comfort and pride

Harvey pinned Mike's wrist to his back and raised his hand again. A few more swats, and he'd probably have to hold the young lawyer's legs down. He ignored the sniffles and carried on spanking his associate's bare bottom. Sure enough, a few swats, a few progressively loud yelps, and the kicking became excessive.  
Mike was sobbing softly when Harvey clamped a leg over his legs. Then he wriggled a little, and the sobs became louder. Harvey sighed and raised his hand again. A hard spanking wasn't difficult only for Mike. The sobs were heartbreaking. But there was a long way to go today. The fact that he got to bring Mike home was a blessing. Mike had eaten and dressed for bed.There would be nothing but comfort after this. For both of them. He steeled himself against the continuous sniffling and loud yelps and picked up the hairbrush.  
"Harvey, please don't. It hurts, hurts, too much..." Mike whimpered. The poor little guy. Harvey's hand was stinging more than ever, he could only imagine how Mike felt. He raised the brush and brought it down on the already reddened bottom. The loud crack sounded nasty. Mike strained against his leg, his fingers grasping wildly in the air, and he let out a pained scream. Biting his lip, Harvey raised the brush again.  
Harvey laid down the brush.The young lawyer was limp and sobbing loudly, not even noticing when Harvey released him. Harvey rubbed his back and pulled him up, but Mike seemed capable of nothing but loud, wracking sobs.  
Harvey held Mike close and rocked him softly, whispering reassurances till Mike stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry!" Mike mumbled through his sobbing, and Harvey hushed him gently. Slowly, Mike settled down and sipped the water Harvey held to his lips.  
The tired associate was led to bed almost without any conscious action on his part, and cuddled close. Harvey poured out a nightcap carefully - too much alcohol would dehydrate Mike, but a little would help him sleep. He held the glass to Mike's lips. He watched as Mike drank, and took the glass and put it on the bedside table. "Good lad," Harvey said, pulling Mike to him gently. Mike settled into his lap and Harvey leaned back against the headboard. His associate was on his lap. Another thing he thought he would never do, and now did all the time.  
"I was bad, Harvey" Mike said in a tiny voice.  
"You made mistakes. You weren't bad." Harvey rubbed his back. "And it's over now, remember?"  
Mike shuddered. Harvey squeezed his shoulder, and pulled the blankets up to his chin.  
"Go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you can sleep as long as you need." Harvey wrapped a hand around Mike. "It'll all be better in the morning, Mike."  
"Harvey, if we lose the case.." Mike started. His voice was stronger, but his eyes looked haunted.  
"No one's going to jail, Mike. I'm going to take care of everything." Harvey said, cringing inwardly. This was the other hard part, where he had to be the rock Mike needed. Not a single weakness, not a single mistake, a superhero. Which he was not. It was a lie, and a lie that Mike needed. He started petting Mike's hair the way Mike loved, and felt the weight on his lap grow heavier. He waited till Mike was fast asleep, moved his head to the pillow and quietly pressed a kiss to his head. He got up and walked out, shaking the sting out of his hand. This job was harder than he'd ever imagined. And equally rewarding.  
The next morning Harvey woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Had his housekeeper turned up way too early, he wondered, when another aroma reached him. Pancakes. The housekeeper wouldn't - Well, well, well...  
Harvey walked up to the kitchen counter. Mike was dressed for work, except for his jacket which was draped over a chair. And he was wearing an apron. He didn't look at Harvey, though.  
"This is a surprise, Mike" Harvey said gently, hoping to coax Mike out of silence.  
"I woke up early" Mike answered, his eyes still lowered. He turned around. His tie was draped over his neck, still untied. Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him forward into a hug.  
Mike willingly came into Harvey's arms, and Harvey held him close. But he didn't pull away. Harvey tried to sense what he wanted. This was tricky, doing exactly what Mike wanted him to do. No more, no less. Harvey placed a hand on the back of Mike's head, and Mike rested his forehead on his shoulder. Again, without pulling away. Harvey wrapped his arm tighter around Mike, and was rewarded by a soft sigh.  
If only the puppy knew how much control he had, Harvey thought and suppressed a chuckle. It would be too much even for a super brain to take.  
"Why are you dressed?" Harvey asked in a soft voice.  
"You won't tease me if I tell you?" Mike mumbled.  
"What would I tease you about?" Harvey asked. Well, there were many things he could tease Mike about, but which one was his puppy worried about?  
Mike took in a breath, and replied,"That my brain works only if..." He broke off.  
Harvey chuckled softly. "No, I won't," He promised. "Have you found a solution?"  
Mike nodded, ending up nosing Harvey's shoulder.  
"Let's get to the office, then." Harvey started looping the tie around Mike's neck.  
  
On Monday morning, at 10:30, Harvey sat in the defence counsel's chair, watching Mike tear apart the main witness for the prosecution. The evidence was rendered useless, and Mike seemed to have the courtroom at his beck and call - gasps and laughter right when he wanted them. He struggled to hold his poker face when the judge dismissed the case and Mike was hugged by the defendant.  
They walked into the firm together, Mike's strides closely resembling skips. They separated ways at the bullpen. Harvey heard congratulations from the other associates. He smirked. It was nice to be on the receiving end of those grudging congratulations and jealous glances. Mike probably wouldn't even notice. But he did. And it was almost as good as getting them himself. Even better, said a little voice in his head. Harvey sighed as he entered his office.  
"Even better, is it?" Donna asked and Harvey turned to look at her.  
"I'm Donna" she answered without looking up.  
Smirking now, Harvey sat down. Yes, even better.  



End file.
